<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stray by TwistedSamurai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224245">Stray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai'>TwistedSamurai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, People were asking me for Pagoda's story, Rain, Thunderstorms, Tseng has a soft spot for animals, Tseng's cat, so here she is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng has to make a trip to Wutai, to see that no interruptions are made during some last negotiations after the war. He decides to spend him time wandering the streets after this, and comes across a small stray kitten, which he learns has been around for a while. But this little kitten has also taken notice of him, it would seem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tseng had been picked for this- and he knew it was probably also for a fact to rub it in the Wutai leaders faces. He knew that they had surrendered, and were to collect all the materia, but there were some minor technicalities that had to be made as well. So here he was, stuck escorting officials to and from the building where the meetings where it is and back again.</p><p>“Your main job is to simply make sure that things go alright. They want a Turk there to intimidate them, not do anything.” Veld had told him at the helicopter. “… Tseng.” The look in his eyes showed that he knew just as well as Tseng did why they were sending him. Why out of every Turk they could have picked, he had been the one to go and he didn’t like sending the man either. “Don’t let them say anything about you.”</p><p>They wouldn’t be the first to make comments about the Turk being from Wutai, and they both knew it wouldn’t be the last. It was because of this that they were sending him there. A statement to those there that they were in charge and that they really had lost the war. As much as Tseng hated this fact, they all knew the Turks couldn’t turn down a job- and so they were sending him.</p><p>The wind picked up again as Veld put a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t say anything else, just gently squeezed and Tseng turned away from the helicopter to fully face him, reaching a hand up to place it over Veld’s and gently squeeze back with a small nod. There weren’t any words needed here, by the understanding that flickered between them as Veld stepped back with a small nod.</p><p>“Of course, sir.” Tseng hadn’t said anything else after that, he had simply started the helicopter, and waited until the officials were in before he had taken off, staying silent and focusing on their flight. He was with a Solider, while there were others in the back to keep the officials safe, but they were all silent. Which was better for him, he thought as they made their way to Wutai. He didn’t like talking that much anyways- not that they would talk to a Turk if they didn’t have to.</p><p>When they landed, Tseng escorted them to the building in mostly silence. There was barely a word said as they went back to their room and Tseng let out a slow breath as he headed to his own room, letting out a low sigh as the door shut. Brown eyes turned to the window as he looked out over the city he had spend most of his childhood in.</p><p>Tseng turned away from the window back to the lush hotel room he had been given. It was beautiful, in all it’s style, and he moved to lay on the sheets, throwing an arm over his eyes with a low sigh. The morning would bring far more things he would need to worry about, and he couldn’t spend the time thinking about his past right now.</p><p>What he should be thinking about, he told himself, was checking to see if the meeting place would hold anything that could be of risk. Dragging himself back to his feet, he headed outside. After checking everything around the area, it was starting to get rather late- Tseng could feel the beginnings of his exhaustion creeping up as he made his way back to his room. Before the rookie Turk even hit the sheets, he was passed out. </p><p>//--\\</p><p>The next morning was completely… Well, Tseng couldn’t find a better word besides boring to describe it. He spent the morning waiting for the officials- which, he would never admit to anyone but he had not bothered to learn their names- and escorted them to the car, then to the building.</p><p>When they were in the meeting, he was told he could leave for the duration of the conversation and after a quiet farewell he was quick to do so, heading back outside and into the fresh air. He was grateful for it, over the stuffy meeting room with the low humming air conditioner.</p><p>The air itself was also fresher- there was always the scent of something in the air back in Midgar, and Tseng took another deep breath as he made his way a bit down the street. Checking every area he had before taking the time to walk back towards the rooms. He had a small amount of time he could kill, glancing at his watch, and he was going to take the time he had to himself.</p><p>Tseng’s steps slowed however as he saw some people up ahead, setting some food down by a potter plant. He frowned a little in confusion as made his way over. “Excuse me… Might I ask what you’re doing?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, we’re just putting food out for the kitten.” One of the men gestured to where a small cat looked to be hiding just out of sight nearby. He raised an eyebrow slightly at that, about to ask before the man spoke up again. “A stray- she’s been hanging around the Pagoda here, so we’ve been putting out food and stuff. Won’t let anyone get close to her though, and we don’t know where she came from at all.”</p><p>“I see…” Tseng slowly nodded. “No one’s been able to catch her yet, hm?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t even think about it.” After checking to make sure the dishes were full one last time, the man turned away. “She won’t even come over to eat if someone’s near the food.” Tseng hummed soflty, studying the small cat hiding in the shadows still, staring at him before glancing at the food.</p><p>He stepped away from the dish, heading down the street until he reached the closest store and picking up some things. Tseng’s steps slowed a bit as he passed the Pagoda again, and he smiled a little seeing the small brown cat eating their food as he made his way back to the building. He wouldn’t be a part of the meetings, but he could at least listen in from nearby.</p><p>//--\\</p><p>The next week was the same. He would escort them to the meeting room, be told he could leave, and then he would take his time to himself. First, he would head to the Pagoda, and sit near the food dishes. The first day, there was no sign of the cat. It wasn’t a shock, really, but Tseng had brought a book to pass the time anyways, so it wasn’t all too bad.<br/>It didn’t change after that. He would sit for the first bit near the meeting checking on things and listening in to make sure things were going smoothly, and then he would leave. Taking his book and going to sit by the dish. It was always empty when he got there, so he would fill it again with the small baggie of food he had in his pocket and take a seat. When he heard a small hiss, though, he looked up from his book in surprise.</p><p>The cat had come closer, almost to the dish, and Tseng stared before sliding a little further away. “I’m not going to hurt you. Go ahead and eat the food.” He murmured, turning his attention back to the book. The low growling from the cat got a little louder, but it was soon muffled by the sound of them eating and he smiled a little. The only time he moved was to turn the page, and he noted that the small cat hadn’t moved an inch as he glanced over.</p><p>Tseng found that after that, he didn’t need to move further away. So he tested it out the next few days until he was within arms reach of them. The cat had deemed him not to be a threat, and ate the food before cleaning themselves off and he hesitated one morning before holding out a hand with a little bit of food on it.</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you little one.” He soothed, and the cat studied him before slowly creeping closer to sniff at him before stepping back a bit. Tseng didn’t move an inch, simply waiting as they returned to sniff again before taking the food from his hand and backing up again to it. “There you go- I bet everyone just tries to pet you right away, don’t they? Just because you’re out doesn’t mean you want any attention.” He kept his voice a low murmur, and the cat’s ear flicked a little in response.</p><p>Tseng smiled a little, turning his attention to his book, but paused as he felt sharp claws dig into his leg slightly. The cat meowed loudly, staring expectantly up at him as they squirmed a little closer on their stomach. “Ah… I think that was all I have for today little one.” He said, slowly reaching into his pocket and pulling out the empty bag. “See? No more.”</p><p>The bag put back, he watched curiously before holding out a hand, palm facing up. The cat sniffed at him again before suddenly rubbing against him with a small purr. Tseng was shocked- all week they had ignored everyone- had barely even been around. Now here this cat was, rubbing against his side and half climbing into his lap as he slowly pet them. “Well now, it would seem you do want some attention, hm?” He gently scratched at her ears with a small chuckle. “What an adorable little thing.” He paused as here a loud car horn. There was a hiss, the cat biting his hand before running off. A low sigh escaped Tseng before he set his book aside. It wasn’t deep enough to really do much more than bleed a little, but he slowly got to his feet to go and clean it up, glancing back briefly at the alley the kitten had run down with that same small smile still on his lips.</p><p>//--\\</p><p>“We’re calling the meetings off for today, Tseng. There’s only a few things left to discuss, so we’ll be continuing once the weather clears up a bit.” Tseng nodded as the officials explained, he was about to leave when they spoke again. “You’ve been spending a lot of time out and around town, Turk. Is there something you’ve been doing?”</p><p>“Nothing that would hurt the company sir. I simply found a place near the building that was quiet enough for me to finish a book that was lent to me is all. A quite riveting novel, I could as Veld if you’d like to borrow it after me?” He asked, looking over his shoulder with one hand on the door.</p><p>“… No. Continue on.” The man replied, waving a hand, and Tseng nodded slightly as he left the room with a small murmur of farewell. The second the door was closed he was grabbing his coat and the baggie of food on him, heading for the door. Tseng’s steps didn’t slow as he made his way down the street.</p><p>The rain was freezing, but that only spurred him into moving faster, half jogging down the street now as he pushed some of his hair out of his feet. Tseng didn’t stop until he was near the small alley where the cat usually ran, panting a little as he noticed them sitting near the entrance, hunched down and staring towards the food dishes.</p><p>Tseng didn’t say anything, simply holding out a hand as he crouched down. The small cat stared for a moment, and Tseng shuffled a little closer, ignoring the small hiss. “It’s freezing cold out here. You’ve been sleeping in this little alleyway the entire time? Or were you just waiting for me?” He whispered. The cat stared at him before moving, creeping closer. They looked skinner than Tseng had ever seen- completely drenched from the rain and he paused as they didn’t even sniff at him, simply tried to climb right into his lap and under his coat.</p><p>He didn't even give it a second thought. Small paws touched his knee as the cat meowed and Tseng was moving, picking the soaked kitten up off the ground and holding them close. There was no hesitation in the movement either, even as soaked as he was in the storm he took off his coat, wrapping it around the kitten to protect them from the cold wind as best he could.</p><p>The shiver that ran through him was minimal- the small soaking wet bundle in his arms was far more important than the cold that he would likely have come the morning. Tseng held the kitten to his chest, careful as they squirmed a little and slowly stood up. He half expected sharp claws to come at him and a low hiss, but instead was met with loud purring as she nestled into him. Tseng smiled softly, making his way back to the hotel and up to his room.</p><p>He shut the door behind him and hesitated before setting his coat on the bed. It didn't surprise him after he stepped out of the washroom to see the kitten hadn’t moved and he slowly walked over, kneeling beside the bed with a towel in hand as he tried to coax her out so he could dry her off. That took a little longer, and Tseng sighed softly as they finally let him pick them up again.</p><p>“You are soaked to the bone…” He whispered, holding them. Tseng frowned for a moment, studying them. “… I still have a full day, here. My little trip was extended, and I think I need to use this day for a little bit of a trip to the store. But the problem is, I need to leave you here for that.” He mused, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently rubbing them a little with the towel to try and get a bit more warmth into them.</p><p>Tseng sighed softly as he felt the purrs from the kitten against his legs as they pressed against him. “… You know, that man said you didn’t really like many people. But then why would you be so happy to curl up with me?” He asked as he lay back on the bed, pushing his coat to the floor. There was a bit of dampness to the sheets, but he didn’t pay attention to it as the small cat moved to lay right on his chest. </p><p>A trip, it would seem, was in order. Tseng pet the small cat currently kneading his shirt before  they curled up on him. As shocking as it was, it appeared to him that this small kitten had chosen him, of all people, to actually trust. He grabbed his phone, pulling up Reno’s contact and sending him a message before letting himself just relax, ignoring the sounds of rain outside the window as the wind picked up even more.</p><p>//--\\</p><p>Tseng shifted the cat carrier a little as he made his way into his apartment, setting it down near the door. Reno was second behind him, Rude helping him carry in some things they had gotten from the store for him. The two had left it in their own apartment, but when Tseng had come back, Reno and Rude had grabbed all the cat supplies and now set them down in the living room as Tseng brought the carrier in and set it beside the couch.</p><p>“I heard that stray cats pick their owners, but I never thought a small mission would lead to you bringing back one, Tseng.” Reno commented as Tseng opened the door and moved to open the bag, setting a bowl of food just inside the door as Rude went to fill the water dish.</p><p>“Trust me, Reno I didn’t either.” Tseng admitted, glancing up at him before he stood up. “Honestly I haven’t even thought of a name for her yet.” He admitted.</p><p>“Seriously? You brought a cat home and you still don’t have a name?” Reno stared before crouching down to look into the carrier as Rude came back with the water. Reno took it from him, setting it just inside and ignoring her hissing as he did- he had no fear, it would seem, of the small kitten. “Hm… She’s cute though. Where did you find her?”</p><p>“Like I said, there was a Pagoda nearby. She spent all her time around it.” He explained as Reno stood back up and snapped his fingers as Rude moved to open the box that Tseng noted read cat tree on it. He hadn’t expected them to do more than buy some food and dishes from him, but he was more than grateful as the larger man started to pull everything out. “What did you snap for Reno?”</p><p>“Name her Pagoda.” He waved a hand dismissively as he made the suggestion, moving to help Rude take the large base out. “That’s where ya found her right? Outside of one? Kinda sentimental y’know?” He grinned slightly and Tseng stared at the red head before smiling a little.</p><p>“… I like it. Pagoda it is then.” He murmured, gently placing a hand on the top of the carrier before moving. “Can we put this into the corner? I’d rather not have it in the middle of my living room…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>